Findings in a box
by lostinlustnlove
Summary: Elliot comes back after leaving 5 months ago, Olivia is glad to have him back. Everything is going good until Olivia finds something that makes her question Elliot's return. However Elliot also finds something that makes him question Olivia's past.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's an other E/O story. Just a quick side note, we are going to pretend olivia & david never happened because...well... because I said so. Happy reading:) **

* * *

'This is Captain Cragen speaking how may I help you...Never thought I would hear from you again... Ok, I'm listening...what time? Alright that's fine, don't do anything stupid you hear me?.. Good bye...' Cragen hung up the phone and walked to Olivia's office.

'What's up Captain?'

'Liv, I want you to go home early today. You can leave at 3. You need some rest.'

'I'm fine.' She looked at him confused.

'I know, but you deserve some time off. If something big comes up that we can't handle I'll call you, but if we don't call, then don't come in until Monday. Don't argue with me please.'

'Ok, thanks captain.'

He walked back to his office and Munch and Fin followed him in.

'Hey Captain, did you get the call?' Fin sat in the big leather couch.

'Yeah he called me; he's going to see her today at four. I hope she lets him talk to her.'

'She's going to kill us when she finds out that we knew where he was this entire time.' Munch said.

'She'll castrate me, I stayed at her house for 3 weeks and she just cried and cried.' Fin said as he sunk deeper in the couch.

'We'll find out tomorrow what happens.' Captain said and the guys walked out.

3 o'clock rolled by and Olivia got her things and said good bye to Fin, Munch, Nick and Amanda. She was secretly jumping for joy that she had an early start to the weekend.

She got to her apartment, took a quick shower and threw on one of Elliot's dress shirts and a pair of panties. It had been 5 months since he had left, and every day when she was home, she wore a piece of his clothing. She grabbed a beer and sat on the couch and watched re-runs of Friends.

An hour and two beers later, there was a knock on the door. She looked through the peep hole and opened the door as tears rolled down her face.

'El!' She jumped into his arms giving him a huge hug. She never thought she would miss him this much after all the tears and alcohol and cigarettes he put her through.

'Liv, we need to talk. I'm not sure why you're hugging me; you should be holding a gun to my heart about to pull the trigger.'

She removed her arms from his neck, whipped the tears from her face with the shirt sleeve and let him in. She grabbed two more beers, turned off the television and sat on the other side of the couch.

'Start talking.' Her voice became serious.

'I spent a week at home crying after the shooting. I told Kathy and she filed for divorce.'

'Why?'

'She didn't want to be married to a child killer.'

She took a sip of her beer, ' continue.'

'I let her keep the house; I moved in with my mom and saw the kids every other weekend. Mo, Lizzie, Dickie and Eli forgave me for the shooting. As for Kathleen, I haven't talked to her in months. She refuses to talk to me, she even asked for a paternity test because her real father would never kill a child. Tests came back and I am her father. Which I was surprised about by the way.' She let out a quiet laugh. 'I had all this anger built inside of me that I decided to go to anger management camp for 2 months. I came back to my mom's house after the 2 months, worked at the local deli. It took me the last two months to realize what I did to you. My partner for 13 years. I have no excuse for why I didn't answer your 325 calls, 498 texts and 217 emails. I read and listened to every single one though. I miss you so much Liv and I just had to come back and tell you where I had been. As of now, I'm starting to look for an apartment in the city again Uhm, well that's all I have to say. I should get going I'm sure you have some sort of plans for tonight.'

He stood up and started walking towards the door. She got up and grabbed his arm and turned him around and held him tightly. When he realized what she was doing, he wrapped his arms around her back and held her close. She began to cry in to his chest. They stood in the middle of her apartment in each other's embrace for at least an hour until she stepped back.

'I can't begin to explain what you put me through. Elliot for weeks, all I could do was cry. Cragen ordered Fin to sleep on my couch for 3 weeks just in case I did something stupid. Huang wanted to put me on suicide watch. Casey held me like a baby while I cried. You destroyed me El. I can forgive you for what you did to Jenny. I am not mad or angry about what you did that day. But it's going to take time for me to forgive you for what you did to me.' Elliot looked down and for the first time he was speechless.

'I am willing to start forgiving you as long as you promise not to ever leave without saying good bye. I'm not ready to throw away a 13 year partnership.' She walked closer to him.

'I'm willing to fight for our friendship Liv.' He whispered.

'El I've missed you so much.' She hugged him again.

'I thought you would never want to talk to me again since I killed a child.'

'I would never not talk to you El. You could have shot me and I would still be happy to see you.' Their laughs echoed in the room.

'You want to get some dinner?'

'Can we stay in and order Chinese? Like old times.'

'Sure, you have to update me on your life.'

'I will.' She grabbed her phone and ordered the food.

'So tell me Liv, what's the latest office gossip?' He said in a girly voice making Liv laugh.

'Cragen's getting married, Munch is married again, wife number 5 I think, Fin is seeing a girl. Casey is pregnant. We have two new detectives, Nick Amaro who's my partner, and Amanda Rollins.'

'Woah, I missed a lot. Are you pregnant, getting married or seeing anyone?'

'No, I accepted the fact that I am going to be married to the job until death do us part.'

'You never know Liv. Someone might come by and sweep you off your feet.'

'I'm not going to get my hopes up. Have you found any one yet?'

'I haven't been looking.' There was a silence in the room, the buzzer made them both jump. He got up and paid for the food.

'You didn't have to pay.'

'I wanted to.' They ate in silence.

'Are you thinking of going back into the police business?'

'No, my friend owns a restaurant in Manhattan. It pays well and I'm guaranteed my life at the end of the day. I could never go back to holding a gun on my hip.'

'Well that's good, as long as it pays the bills.'

'Yeah, I have some apartments that I want to look at, would you want to go tomorrow with me?'

'Sure.'

'It was nice catching up Liv, I should get going.'

'Its 2 in the morning, you are seriously going to drive all the way back to Jersey?'

'No, I'll go find a hotel, I packed an overnight bag, just in case it got too late for me to drive back home.'

'You can stay here if you want.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, why spend money at a cheap hotel when you can sleep in a nice comfy bed with clean sheets.'

'Liv, I don't want to make you sleep on the couch, I'll just go to a hotel.'

'Who said I would sleep on the couch. Elliot, we have known each other for 13 years, I have pretended to be your wife twice, we have seen each other practically naked, and one night in bed together won't kill us. Go get your bag and come back up.' She cleaned up the take out containers and beer bottles. She let him in again and they headed to the bedroom.

'Do you need to shower?'

'No, I showered before I came here.' He stripped down to his boxers; she kept his dress shirt on but took off her bra. When she turned around, her jaw dropped. She walked around the bed and stopped in front of him.

'New tattoo?' She brushed her fingers over the side of his ribs. It was Olivia's badge number with 'Semper Fi' underneath it

'Do you like it?' She didn't answer, instead she lifted up her shirt, her breasts barely covered and turned to the side. She had his badge number with 'Semper Fi' underneath it, on her ribs.

'Great minds think alike.' She smiled as she put her shirt back down. He held her face in between his hands and leaned down and kissed her, her lips were so soft against his. She didn't pull back, she lead him to the bed without ever breaking the kiss. She pushed him down on to the bed. She straddled on top of him; he ran his hands slowly up and down her thighs. His hands found her panties; he played with the waist band as her lips moved to his neck. Her hips started to sway back and forth over his semi hard member.

'Li...Liv, wait.' He said trying to catch his breath. She removed her lips from his neck and sat back.

'What?'

'Even though I've wanted to do this for 13 years, I can't do it now. We need to fix things and having sex isn't going to make it better.'

'But El I want you.'

'Liv, I want you too, so much. But I can't not right now. We need to figure things out between us.'

'Like what El?'

'I've been gone for five months Liv. I can't just come back and sleep with you. I don't want to take advantage of you like this.'

'you're not taking advantage of me, but if you don't want to do this now, then that's fine.'

'one more kiss wouldn't hurt though.' She smiled and leaned down to meet his lips. She got off his lap, pulled the covers over their shoulders and drifted off.

* * *

The next morning, the sun peaked through the blinds right on to Olivia's face. She woke up with Elliot's arms around her waist, his breath blowing soft on her shoulder sending chills down her spine. She turned around, still in his arms and gave him a small peck on his lips.

'Mmm.' He slowly opened his eyes to see dark brown eyes staring at him.

'Good Morning.'

'Yes it is. Your lips are extra soft in the morning.' He leaned over her, supporting himself with his hands, he leaned down and kissed her. She pushed him away,' I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'For coming on to you last night, now that you're single I found you ten times more attractive and I couldn't help myself.'

He laughed at her, he leaned back down except he didn't go for her lips, he went for the spot right behind the ear he moved down to her neck.

'Wait El. What happened to we need to figure stuff out.' He didn't answer; he moved his lips to her collar bone. She let out a quiet moan. 'El.' He took his one hand and slid it over her stomach, he slipped it underneath the waist band and felt how wet she was. She gasped. Even though she didn't want to she put her hands on his hard chest and pushed him away.

'Elliot, I want to do this I really do, but we have to fix things first.'

'Fine, but the minute we fix things I am going to make love to you on the closest surface.'

'Anything you say. Come on, we should get ready and go look at those apartments.'

Elliot and Olivia spent 3 hours looking at 5 different apartments, they decided five was enough for the day and went to the local diner for lunch.

* * *

~Meanwhile at the Precinct~  
'Have you guys heard from Olivia?' Fin asked as he sipped his coffee.

'No. She is probably trying to find a place to bury his body.' Munch said.

'She could get away with it.' Cragen added.

* * *

~At the Diner~

'Which one do you like the most El?'

'I think the third one. It's close to work, has nice view, it's only 3 bedrooms but I can make it work with the kids.'

'I like that one too.' She smiled.

'So what things do we need to fix?'

'I don't know.'

'Me either, I feel that I hurt you so bad and I don't know. I left you without saying good bye. Which is so fucked up, I wasn't thinking straight.'

'I honestly got over it, I didn't get over you. Just what you did, I didn't know if you were ever coming back. So I didn't want to spend all my life thinking about how you hurt me. But I am happy you came back, because I've missed you so much. Everyone thought I would be a total bitch and flip out on everyone. But I kept my cool; I did lose it when I had to clean out your desk.'

'I'm sorry Liv, I'm so sorry.'

'Were you planning on ever coming back when you left?'

'If you never tried to contact me then no.'

'El, I know I'm a bitch but I couldn't just not try to contact you.'

'You're the farthest from-'Olivia's phone rang, stopping Elliot mid sentence.

'El, I'm sorry, but I have to go.' She got her things, gave him a quick kiss and left the diner.

* * *

**let me know what you think :) reviews are fabulous **


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey guys I got here as soon as I could, what's up?'

'You look nice Liv; hope we weren't disturbing anything important.' Fin said as he looked at Olivia who was wearing tight fitting jeans, a v-neck sweater and black knee high boots.

'It is important, but it could wait. Now what do we got?'

'Body in the Hudson River, male, David Jonson, 25 years old, manhood gone, metal pipe in his ass. You were a good fuck like your mother carved into his chest and stomach.' Munch said as he posted the pictures on to the screen.

'What do we got so far?'

'His mom was rapped 26 years ago, rapist never found. He was the product of rape. Nothing ever came through in the systems.'

'Alright, start with the mother.' Cragen ordered.

'So who is the lucky man Liv?' Munch said as he sat at the end of his desk.

'Yeah Liv, who's ass am I going to have to threaten?'

'Guys, it's nothing, can't a girl just look pretty for a day?'

'You look beautiful every day baby girl, but there is something different about you.'

'Let's drop the interrogation guys. Liv and Amaro go talk to the mom.' Cragen cut in.

Olivia got home at 11 that night; Elliot had fallen asleep on his couch.

'El, wake up.' She rubbed his shoulder.

'Hey, how was work?'

'Same shit different day. Come on let's go to bed.'

'Actually Liv I got to tell you something.' He sat up and patted the cushion, she sat down.

'What is it?'

'I got the apartment, the one we both liked. I am going to go home and start packing my things. I can move in tomorrow, the apartment has been empty for a few months. Do you want to help me move in tomorrow?'

'El, that's great. Yeah I would love to. Go home and pack your things and pick me up in the morning. Do you want me to come over to help you pack?'

'If you want to, I know you have had a long day.'

'Sure, let me get some things and we'll go. I'm so happy for you El, really.' She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before getting up and getting her things for the night.

'I feel like a teenager again.'

'Why's that?'

'Because I'm in bed with a guy who's mom is sleeping two doors away from us.'

'After tomorrow, you won't have to worry about that anymore. Thanks for helping me pack.'

'Thanks for coming back to me.'

'Semper Fi Liv.'

'Semper Fi El.'

The smell of pancakes and bacon woke up Liv. She rolled over to see Elliot still asleep. She walked into the kitchen to see Elliot's mom in an apron and cute sundress.

'Good morning Olivia.'

'Good morning Ms. Stabler.'

'Sweetie, I've known you for 10 years, please call me Bernie.'

'I love your dress Bernie.'

'Thanks Liv.'

'Are you sad about Elliot leaving you?'

'Just a little, but he knows where to find me if he needs anything. Are you moving in with him?'

'Oh, no, I have my own apartment still. Elliot and I are just friends.'

'Honey, you two have known each other for 13 years. You past just friends 10 years ago, Elliot cares for you. That's why he went to anger management. He was so upset that you would never talk to him again.'

'He saved lives Bernie, yes he shot a child, but he saved lives and that's what matters to me. I am happy that he came back to talk to me even though it took him 5 months, speaking of the devil.'

'Morning El, breakfast is almost ready. Are you ready to leave me?'

'Mom, I left you 20 years ago.'

'I know, I'm just teasing. Now eat up both of you, and get the hell out of here. You have an apartment to move into.'

'Liv, I'm going to finish the kitchen and bathroom, can you do my office. You always were more organized than me.'

'Sure, after we are done we can go food shopping.'

'Sounds good to me.'

Olivia walked in to the small office; there was a window against the wall that had a perfect the city. She picked up two boxes full of papers and books and placed them on top of the oak desk that Elliot had since he was in high school. As she started to organize the papers and files into the drawers and filing cabinet, a piece of paper fell off the desk. She picked it up and read it. She sat down in the big leather office chair and let the tears roll down her face. She got herself together, folded the piece of paper and put it in her back pocket. She finished organizing the office and walked back into the kitchen.

'Office is all set.' She sniffed.

'Great thanks. Want to go get some groceries?

'Yeah let's go.'

{On the way back to Elliot's apartment after grocery and furniture shopping.}

'You got a lot of fruits and vegetables.'

'Yeah I am trying to eat healthier, trying to gain some muscle.' She knew cracking him was going to be harder than expected.

'Is there another reason besides that?'

'No.' His heart began to beat faster; there was no way she knew.

They pulled into his apartment building, grabbed the bags and filled the kitchen with the food.

'So you're staying at my place tonight right.'

'Yeah, just till the new bed and couch come.'

'Alright, let's go. We've had a long day and I am exhausted.'

The ride to her apartment was quiet. Olivia was still in shock after what she read. They reached the apartment.

'I'm going to take a shower.'

'Yeah, that's fine.'

While he took a shower, Olivia took out the piece of paper and read it over and over again. She heard the water turn off, she gave him 5 minutes then walked into her room.

'Oh hey, I hope I didn't take that long.'

'El, what is this?' She handed him the paper.

His jaw dropped and his eyes closed tight.' Liv, I can explain.'

'Did you come back to me because of this? The date on that paper was 3 months ago! You kept that away from me for 3 months!'

'I kept the diabetes from you for 4 years; the kidney transplant was 3 months ago.'

'You got it done but there is no scar on your body.'

'I didn't get it done Liv.'

'Why not?'

'Because they don't have a kidney to give me.'

There was a silence in the room. 'Is this why you came back?'

'What do you mean?'

'Did you come back to me because you want my kidney?'

'Liv, I…I … well…'

'Is that a yes Elliot?' There was anger in her voice.

'Yes Liv.'

'So you didn't come back because you missed me and wanted to see me. You came back because you want my kidney!'

'I…I'

'My kidney was the real reason.'

'You know I can't lie to you. Yes Olivia, I came back here to ask you for your kidney. '

'How long do you have?'

'I'm not that bad Liv, it was just recommended by my doctor.'

'So you never missed me. All those things you've said these past few days were just lies!'

'No, I really did miss you. I didn't think you would be this upset about it.'

Olivia sat at the end of her bed, she didn't know if she should be angry, upset, or happy that he came to ask for help.

'Fine, take it.'

'What?'

'I said take it Elliot!'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'Liv, I swear I was going to tell you.'

'Why didn't you tell me about the diabetes part?'

'Didn't think you would care.'

'Elliot, I will always care, no matter what.'

'Then why were you just yelling at me.'

'Because I just found out that my partner of 13 years kept something serious away from me. What happened if you went into a diabetic coma and I didn't know what to do? You should have told me Elliot. I really thought you came back here because you wanted me in your life again.'

'Liv, I do. I really, really do. I didn't want to tell you yet because I didn't want you thinking that I was using you. I wanted to fix things and make sure we were ok before asking you to do this for me.'

'I told you I would give you my kidney if you ever needed it.'

'I don't want to force you to do this.'

'You aren't. I'll give it to you Elliot. '

'Thank you Olivia.' He held her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

She was his partner, even if he didn't work with her anymore. She would be there for him no matter what the obstacle was. If a kidney was what he wanted, then that's what she going to give him.


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later, Elliot was officially living in his own apartment. Olivia helped him decorate the place with pictures of the kids, matching furniture, some curtains and other things. Olivia still hadn't told the guys at the precinct that Elliot was back in the city. Little did she know that they knew about it the entire time.

'This is the first time cooking in my kitchen. What do you want for dinner?'

'How about some pasta and chicken?'

'I can make pasta, I can't make chicken.'

'You make the pasta I'll make the chicken.' They grabbed the necessary ingredients and started making dinner.

'When are you going to go to the doctors and tell them you have someone to give you a kidney?'

'I don't know, I just want to settle in for a little bit before the surgery.'

'Don't wait too long Elliot. '

'I won't, relax Liv; I'm going to take care of it.' They finished making their dinner in silence.

'Liv, this chicken is amazing.'

'I know I'm a good cook.' She smiled while taking a bite out of her dinner.

'So how is everything at the precinct?'

'It's alright; lately we haven't had a lot of cases which is really good.'

'That's great, I miss working with you every day.'

'El, you see me almost every day.'

'Yeah, but I don't know if your safe every day. '

'Nick is a great partner, at first I was a little iffy about him, but we connected and he's a great cop. You don't have to worry about me I promise.'

'I will always worry about you Liv.'

'I'm a big girl El.'

'Yeah I know you are, but I…I, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. 'They both stood up and clean up the table.

'You have to stop worrying; it's not good for you. 'She placed her hand on one side of his face rubbing her thumb across his cheek; she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the other cheek. 'I'm a big girl El; I can watch over myself, I have been watching myself since I was a little girl.' They looked into each other's eyes, until Elliot leaned down and kissed her lips, pushing her gently into the counter. It was the first time they had kissed or been that close since the night he went to her apartment. The kiss sent chills down her spine; she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips deeper into hers.

'I think it's time we baptize your bed.' She whispered seductively in his ear. He pulled away.

'Are you sure?'

'I was sure 10 years ago.' She placed her hands on his hard chest and pushed him backwards to his bedroom. She pulled her shirt over her head and pushed him on to the bed straddling between his legs. She unbutton his shirt with one hand, while her other hand took both his hands and placed them over his head. After the last button, she let go of his hands so she could pull off the shirt. She kissed his newest tattoo, and without warning he turned her over so he was now on top. His lips dropped to her neck leaving a quite noticeable hickey. His hand snaked to her back and unhooked her bra; he took it and threw in to the side. He placed small kisses on her breasts, playfully biting on her nipples; she let out a soft moan. He unbuttoned her pants and slid down her pants and panties. He got off the bed and just looked at her, she was absolutely beautiful.

'El, are you going to stare at me or are you going to make love to me?' He walked over to the nightstand to get a condom. 'El, I'm on the pill its ok.' She lied.

He took off his pants and boxers and crawled back on top of her. Thrust after thrust, they moaned, groaned, screamed and released themselves. He collapsed next to her.

'Why did we wait so long?'

'I have no idea.' Her phone started ringing from the living room. She got up, put on Elliot's shirt that was on the floor and ran to pick it up. A few minutes later she came back into the room and straddled herself on top of him.

'We got a case, I would love to stay. But I got to go.' She gave him a kiss and tried to get off of him, but he grabbed her hips.

'Come back to me in one piece, please.'

'I promise.' She gave him one more kiss before she got dressed and left his apartment.

* * *

'Hey, guys what do we got?'

'Is that a hickey?' Fin said as he pointed to her neck.

'Fuck. No I fell off my bed and, uh, hit my neck on the nightstand.' She couldn't possibly tell them the real reason.

'I really got to meet this guy.'

'Yeah, not going to happen.'

'Ok, well Fin while you worry about Olivia's sex life, we have another dead body. Jane Doe, rapped, strangled and left in an ally. Butterfly carved into her stomach.'

'What the fuck?'

'Yeah, it looks like she just got a new tattoo on her ankle. Looks like some sort of gang symbol or something.'

'Let's find out who this girl is.'

* * *

The next day Elliot met Cragen at the diner.

'How are things going with Liv?'

'Things are fine. We caught up on things that I have missed while I was gone. She helped me move in to my apartment.'

'And you helped her with the hickey on her neck.' Cragen raised his eye brow and took a sip from his coffee.

'Yeah, about that.'

'Look Elliot, you know what I'm going to tell you. You hurt her, I hurt you. She is like a daughter to me.'

'I know. We only made love once, I swear.'

'Are you only using her to sleep with her and give you her kidney?'

'No, she found the paper, I told her the truth about it and she doesn't have a problem giving it to me.'

'What happens after that Elliot?'

'I don't know. I want to have something more with her. I think she's the one Don.'

'I knew from the moment you guys became partners this would happen. '

'I don't even know if she feels the same. '

'I don't know what to tell you Elliot. Maybe, you should talk to her and see what she says.'

'Alright. I hate the leave, but Fin and Munch are coming over for some beers.'

* * *

'It was nice seeing you Elliot. You look good, take care of yourself.'

'That was a nice hickey you left her El.' Fin said taking a sip from his beer.

'The one time we have sex, of course I leave her a hickey.'

'She refuses to tell us who gave it to her. She still doesn't know that we where you were this entire time?' Munch said.

'No, I don't want her to think that she was the only one who didn't know. I couldn't hurt her ya know.'

'So she was ok with you coming back?' Fin asked.

'Yeah, she came running into my arms. I know she wouldn't be mad.'

'You guys probably had a shit load of makeup sex. She really is hot.' Munch said.

'Come on man, have a little respect for the girl.' Fin said.

'She is delicious, I am one lucky man, the way she moves, god damn. But we honestly only had sex once. She got my badge number tattooed on her. It's like I have her wrapped around my finger.'

'Stop your making me jealous.'

'Munch shut up you wouldn't have a chance with her.'

'And you would?'

'I don't want her; she is like a sister to me. See I respect women. I don't just fuck them and then leave.' Fin said shaking his empty bottle. Elliot got up and walked to the kitchen to get more beers. He looked at his front door; Olivia was standing with her hand over her mouth with tears rolling down her face. She had heard every word. Elliot let go of the bottle and let it smash to the floor and ran to her.

'Liv, I can explain.'

'Don't!' Her voice echoed and Fin and Munch knew that was their queue to get up and leave. They both avoided eye contact and walked out the door.

'Liv, please.'

'You have me wrapped around your finger! Because I got your badge number tattooed on me. Are you fucking serious? I am delicious? How could you tell them our sex life?'

'Liv, that's what guys talk about. '

'I can't believe you would do that to me. The one time I fuck you and you go and tell Munch and Fin!'

'I'm sorry Liv I really am.'

'How sorry are you for not telling me that you were leaving? You told everyone else but you couldn't tell me?'

'No I couldn't I couldn't say good bye to you Olivia, it hurt too much. Come sit down I have to talk to you about something.'

She wiped away her tears and plopped herself on the couch. 'What is it El?'

'After the surgery and stuff, what is going to happen with us?'

'What do you mean?'

'Are we still going to talk?'

'I…I…Elliot I love you, a lot. I want there to be something with us. 'She blurted out.

'I love you too Olivia. I talked to Don today; he said that he knew there was always something more between us.'

'So what we are boy friend and girl friend now?'

'That sounds so weird, but I guess. I'm sorry I told them Liv.'

'It's ok, I'm sorry that I barged into your apartment without knocking.'

'I gave you a key for a reason. Was there a reason why you came over?'

'I just missed you.' She bit her lip and crawled on top of him.

'I missed you too.' He pulled her down and kissed her.

'Let's take this to the bedroom.' She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pulled them both off the couch. He started to nip and suck on her neck and lost his balance and slammed both of them into the wall, he continued to attack her neck. She let out a soft moan. He support her again the wall and his body took his one hand and slid it underneath her shirt and unhooked her bra. She pulled the shirt and bra over her head.

'You're so beautiful Liv.' He took her breast in his mouth.

'El, hurry up and get in the bedroom.' Her wish was his command he held on to her and collapsed on to the bed. She ripped off her pants and he ripped off his. Without warning he slammed into her.

'Harder!' She screamed as she held onto the sheets throwing her head back. The room was full of moans and groans. They fought over who was one top, rolling all over the mattress.

'Liv, take it easy, you have to walk in the morning. Not so hard.'

'Shut up and fuck me.' She rode on top of him until she collapsed on to his hard chest, trying to catch her breath.

* * *

**Reviews are great. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next two months flew by, Olivia and Elliot went on cute little dates, took turns sleeping over each other's apartments, their relationship was going strong. They both had their surgeries to remove Olivia's kidney and place it in Elliot. Their recovery was quick and at the most part painless. Elliot had asked Olivia to move in with him, she accepted the offer.

'I'm going to miss this place El. I've been living here for so many years.'

'I know baby, but we are going to make a lot of memories in my apartment. Come on let's go.' They picked up the last of the boxes and she closed the door of her apartment for the last time.

Olivia sold most of her furniture; she gave some things to her neighbors, the rest she took with her. Elliot made room in the closet for her things.

'We're done, thank god. I'm so tired.' She had changed into her pajamas and crawled underneath the covers.

'There's just one box left, marked office.'

'Oh, that's just medical papers and stuff. Can you put them in the filing cabinet for me please, I'll organize it later. I just want to sleep.'

'Alright, take a nap. Love you.' He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

Elliot grabbed the box and started to go through the papers. There were some documents for the house, some things from work and some medical bills like she said. There was one paper that stood out.

'Olivia! What the fuck is this!' Olivia jumped from how loud his voice is.

'Elliot calm down. What is what?'

'This!' He handed her the piece of paper.

'You went through my papers? I told just to put them in the cabinet.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Didn't think it would matter.'

'It does matter that you were rapped when you were 15 years old and got pregnant! Where's the baby?'

'Calm down please.'

'Don't tell me to fucking calm down. Where's the baby Olivia?'

'I got rid of it.'

'What do you mean?'

'I had an abortion.'

'You what!'

'Elliot I was raped, I didn't want the baby.'

'You were a product of a rape, your mom kept you.'

'Elliot, I didn't want a baby. I was too young; I couldn't bring it up in the situation I was in. My mom was an alcoholic, I had no father.'

' You should have kept it.'

'Who are you to tell me if I should have kept it or not?'

He rolled his eyes and paced the room. "What happened to no secrets Liv? What else are you keeping from me?'

'I'm not having this conversation with you.' She got off the bed and threw on shorts and shirt.

'Where are you going?'

'I'm going out for a little, you need to calm down.'

'Don't you dare walk out of that door Olivia!'

'Watch me!' She grabbed her purse and slammed the door shut.

Elliot waited for hours for Olivia to return, she wasn't answering her phone and no one knew where she was. It was 3 in the morning when Olivia finally came home; Elliot had fallen asleep on the couch and didn't hear her come in. She stumbled over to the couch and fell on top of him and started to strip her clothes off.

'Liv, what the hell? Where were you?'

'Shut up and fuck me you pig.' Elliot looked at her confused.

'Liv, you're drunk. Let's get you to bed.'

'No, fuck me until I forget my name.'

'No.'

'Yes, you did say I was delicious. Now fuck me and my deliciousness.' Elliot was speechless. He lifted himself up off the couch. Olivia was trying to pull him back down.

'Liv, that's enough! You're going to bed.' He picked her up and brought her to the bedroom. He took off her pants, and slipped a shirt over her head. "Alright Liv, close your eyes now baby. We'll talk in the morning.'

The next morning, Olivia woke up hung over. She walked into the kitchen to see Elliot slumped over a cup of coffee.

'Hey baby.' She tried to wrap her hands around him, but he pushed her away.

'We get into a fight and you leave to go get drunk. Because that is totally going to solve your problems right!'

'El, relax. I just went for a couple beers and I'm sure you have done that before.'

'It was more than a couple of beers Liv, you came home and fell on top of me and tried to rip my clothes off. You wanted me to and I quote fuck you until you forgot your name.'

'Ok, I was horny. What do you want from me?'

'I don't even know.'

'Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the abortion and the rape and I'm sorry I was horny. No more secrets I promise.'

Elliot shook his head and disappeared into his bedroom.

'Elliot, come on. How long are you going to stay mad at me?' She chased after him.

'I'm not mad I'm disappointed.'

'What do you mean?'

'How am I suppose to trust you if you have kept this a secret this entire time?'

'I could say the same thing about you.' He slid his hands up and down his face trying to think of the right words to say.

'Liv, what has happened to us?'

'I don't know El. We kept very important secrets from each other. Promise me something.'

'What?'

'No more secrets. We have known each other for too long to keep anything from each other.'

'I promise.' He held her in his arms. 'So since there are no more secrets I guess I should tell you something.'

'What is it?'

'I love you, like a lot. If you open my nightstand there is a ring underneath some papers. I've been trying to find the right time to ask you but I didn't know when or how or if you would even say yes.' Olivia walked to the nightstand, pushed past some papers and found the ring. It was simple yet elegant.

'El what are you trying to say?'

'Marry me Liv. Be the next Mrs. Elliot Stabler.'

'Yes, I'll marry you.' She ran into his arms squeezing him tightly. 'I love you El.'

'I love you more.'


End file.
